millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Kto khochet stat' millionerom? (2003-2004 season)
This is the fourth season of Kto khochet stat' millionerom?, Russian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Maxim Galkin. Lifelines In classic format used 3 lifelines: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience Episodes * Episode 1 (13th September 2003) Ernest ? (64,000 rubles) * Episode 2 (20th September 2003) * Episode 3 (27th September 2003) Yekaterina Kozlovskaya (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) ? * Episode 4 (4th October 2003) * Episode 5 (18th October 2003) Vladimir ? (32,000 rubles) Alexander ? (?) Mariya ? (?) * Episode 6 (25th October 2003) Artyom Korostelev (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) Olga Kuleshova (1,000 rubles - lost on 4,000 rubles) David Bower (1,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 7 (1st November 2003) David Bower (16,000 rubles) Lala Atabayeva (8,000 rubles) Nataliya Akhundova (?) Andrey Sheremet (?) * Episode 8 (8th November 2003) - Russian Writers Special Viktoriya Tokareva (?) Eduard Topol (?) * Episode 9 (22nd November 2003) Zhanna Temnyakova (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) Alexander Maslyansky (1,000 rubles - lost on 32,000 rubles) Artyom Chernov (continued) * Episode 10 (29th November 2003) Artyom Chernov (?) * Episode 11 (6th December 2003) * Episode 12 (13th December 2003) - Folk Artists Special Mariya Alexandrova (?) Gennady Yanin (?) Nikolay Tsiskaridze (?) * Episode 13 (16th December 2003) Alexander Savinkov (16,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 14 (20th December 2003) Alexander Savinkov (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) Alexey Sokolov (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) Natalya Yermashova (8,000 rubles) Marina Bogdanova (continued) * Episode 15 (24th December 2003) Marina Bogdanova (1,000 rubles - lost on 32,000 rubles) Vladimir Poletayev (125,000 rubles) * Episode 16 (27th December 2003) Mariya Stepanova (125,000 rubles) * Episode 17 (29th December 2003) * Episode 18 (3rd January 2004) - Channel One's Hosts Special Larisa Verbitskaya ana Zhanna Agalakova (32,000 rubles - lost on 125,000 rubles) Sergey Sholokhov and Pavel Lyubimtsev (125,000 rubles) * Episode 19 (14th January 2004) * Episode 20 (17th January 2004) * Episode 21 (20th January 2004) Roman Yefimov (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) Vladimir Sorokin (64,000 rubles) Tagir Shaymardanov (continued) * Episode 22 (24th January 2004) * Episode 23 (28th January 2004) Tagir Shaymardanov (8,000 rubles) Igor Perepelitsa (1,000 rubles - lost on 16,000 rubles) Mikhail Ustinov (1,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 24 (31st January 2004) Mikhail Ustinov (32,000 rubles - lost on 125,000 rubles) Yelena Simbirtseva (32,000 rubles) * Episode 25 (7th February 2004) Vladimir Khovanskiy (1,000 rubles - lost on 8,000 rubles) Igor Artyukhov (32,000 rubles - lost on 500,000 rubles) * Episode 26 (14th February 2004) - Valentine's Day Special Svetlana Izvekova and Alexey Kuznetsov (32,000 rubles - lost on 125,000 rubles) Sergey Kutyrev and Yekaterina Petrova (1,000 rubles - lost on 32,000 rubles) * Episode 27 (21st February 2004) - Celebrity Special Thecla Tolstaya (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) Marina Alexandrova (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) * Episode 28 (28th February 2004) * Episode 29 (6th March 2004) Mikhail Yefremov (?) Andrey Sokolov (?) Igor Livanov (?) * Episode 30 (13th March 2004) * Episode 31 (20th March 2004) * Episode 32 (27th March 2004) * Episode 33 (30th March 2004) * Episode 34 (3rd April 2004) Viktor Savitsky (0 rubles - lost on 1,000 rubles) Oleg Sychev (16,000 rubles) Alexey Burmistrov (1,000 rubles - lost on 16,000 rubles) * Episode 35 (10th April 2004) - Cosmonautics Day Special Georgy Grechko (64,000 rubles) Yury Onufriyenko (16,000 rubles) * Episode 36 (17th April 2004) Vladimir Osinkin (1,000 rubles) Anatoly Potiyenko (32,000 rubles - lost on 250,000 rubles) * Episode 37 (24th April 2004) Alexander Mikutsky (125,000 rubles) * Episode 38 (8th May 2004) Sergey Makovetsky (?) Stanislav Nikolsky (?) Andrey Krasko (?) * Episode 39 (15th May 2004) Nikolay Skomorokhov (250,000 rubles) * Episode 40 (22th May 2004) * Episode 41 (29th May 2004) Tatyana Prochukhan (125,000 rubles) * Episode 42 (5th June 2004) * Episode 43 (19th June 2004) * Episode 44 (26th June 2004) * Episode 45 (3rd July 2004) * Episode 46 (10th July 2004) Igor Sonin (125,000 rubles) * Episode 47 (17th July 2004) * Episode 48 (24th July 2004) Svetlana Zavyalova (64,000 rubles) * Episode 49 (31st July 2004) Grigory Bluvstein (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) Sergey Ostanin (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) * Episode 50 (7th August 2004) - The European Football Championship 2004 Special Dmitry Parfyonov (64,000 rubles) Yury Kovtun (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) * Episode 51 (14th August 2004) * Episode 52 (21st August 2004) * Episode 53 (28th August 2004) Trivia * Igor Artyukhov (also Grigory Ananyin in 2005) is contestant only, who retained all three lifelines to the 14th question. * In 26th episode both 50% audience voted for two wrong choices. On 16,000 rubles question couple Ask the Audience used: A - 50%, B - 0%, C - 0%, D - 50%. Svetlana Izvekova and Alexey Kuznetsov then used 50:50 where B'' and ''C remained. As result, 100% audience failed. Sources * List of Season 4 Contestants See also * O, Schastlivchik! (1999-2000 season) * O, Schastlivchik! (2000-2001 season) Category:Russian Series Category:Kto khochet stat' millionerom? Category:Incomplete articles